Around Every Corner
"Around Every Corner" is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot After the events of "Long Road Ahead", Lee, Kenny, Clementine, Ben, Charles, Christa and Omid finally reach the Atlantic in Savannah. They start to walk through the town with Lee hanging on to Clementine's walkie-talkie for anymore transmissions from the unnamed man despite Clementine's pleas for it back. After walking for a time, Christa will ask to let Omid rest for a bit. Lee can ask Kenny to wait for a while or can have them all keep pressing on. Not much time will pass before a near by church bell begins to ring. Lee becomes suspicious of the bell ringing at an unusual time, but notices a figure running across a roof. The unknown man speaks through the walkie-talkie warning the group to move out of the street. Lee can respond in any way, but he will not speak again. A large group of walkers will descend on the group. They will try to run, but are forced to fight back. Kenny is tripped by a walker under a car and drops his gun. Lee will need to save him. Kenny comments on the close call, but Lee's attention is drawn to Clementine and Ben being cornered. Ben freezes in fear and abandons Clementine to fend for herself. Lee shoots a number of walkers around her, but a stray walker almost catches Clementine and is killed promptly by Chuck and his trusty shovel. Clementine catches up with Lee and the others, but Chuck is left to fight off the other walkers on his own. He yells to the others to move on without him and that he will meet up with them later. The group runs off without Chuck, and they manage to hide in the back yard of a mansion that has been thoroughly fortified. Omid trips on the way in, and Christa worries when she sees that his wound had opened again. The backdoor as well as the pet door are both locked tight. Omid comments that the pet door is probably electronically locked, and responds to the electronic signal that comes from the animal's collar. The dog had died a while ago and was buried next to the dog house. Clementine will come to watch as he digs up the dog. If Lee tells Clementine to stay away from the grave, she will go sit with Christa and Omid and will feel slightly hurt, but their relationship will be unaffected. Lee tries to take the collar off of the dead dog, but can't get it until the dog's head accidentally falls off it's body. Christa vomits at the sight of it's head falling off. Clementine asks if she is alright, and Christa assures her that it was just the smell that made her sick. Omid begins to question the honesty of her statement and that it might be something else, but she quickly rejects his theory. Now that Lee has the collar for the door, he unlocks it and says he can't see anything from the pet door (or get the main door open). Ben asks if he can give it a try, but before Lee can answer, Clementine quickly rushes in through the pet door and unlocks it from inside (much to Lee's worry). After she opens the door, Lee can either praise or scold her actions. Christa hurries the group inside to help Omid and carries him onto a couch inside. Once they are all inside, Christa starts to berate Lee for not telling them that Clementine's walkie-talkie works and that there is someone on the other end of it. Lee can either pretend he didn't know or be honest with Christa. Kenny wonders if the one on the radio is the one that rang the bells and drew the walkers toward them. He quickly debases it saying it makes no sense to lure someone into a trap and warn them about it. Kenny and Ben decide to search the second floor of the house and have Lee search the first floor for any dangers. The house is picked clean, save for two bottles of whiskey and a large bag of dog food. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul *Charles *Christa *Omid *Molly *Vernon *Brie *Boyd *Clive *Molly's Sister (Mentioned) *C. Oberson (Mentioned) *Dr. Logan (Video Tape) *Anna Correa (Video Tape) *Walter (Corpse) *Unnamed Man (Voice Only) Deaths *Charles *Brie *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Dr. Logan (Video Tape & Zombified) Trivia *First (And Last) Appearance of Vernon. *First (And Last) Appearance of Brie. *First (And Last) Appearance of Boyd. *First (And Last) Appearance of Clive. *First (And Last) Appearance of Unnamed Cancer Patient. *First (And Last) Appearance of Molly. *First (And Last) Appearance of Dr. Logan (Video Tape & Zombified). *First (And Last) Appearance of Anna Correa (Video Tape). *Last Appearance of Charles *Last Appearance of Ben (Determinant) *First Mention of Hilda. *First Mention of C. Oberson. *This is the episode where the contest winner will appear as a character, die, and reanimate as a walker. Four other contest winners will appear as zombies. *According to Telltale Games, this will be the darkest episode of the video game series, so far. *It was launched first on the PlayStation Network on October 9, followed by a release on PC and the Xbox Live Marketplace the following day. *This episode will really test the relationship that has been built over the past few episodes between Lee and Clementine. *This episode has the lowest count of deaths so far. *Lee is bitten. Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode